The increased use of engine control units (ECUs) in motor vehicles is known. Such ECUs are used to control various systems or components of the motor vehicle such as a sound system for the vehicle, a seat positioning system, an interior environment control system, and the like. With the increase in the number of ECUs used in motor vehicles, their placement and location within a vehicle during the assembly line manufacturing process can be a matter of concern. Stated differently, assembly line manufacturing requires workers on the assembly line to attach components, parts, etc. at their correct location within a limited amount of time. In addition, placing a particular ECU at a wrong location during assembly of the motor vehicle leads to increased labor and costs to correct such a mistake.
Currently, ECUs are placed relatively far distances from each in order to ensure proper location within the vehicle. Stated differently, ECUs are typically attached to a structure of the vehicle, e.g. an instrument panel, at relatively large distances from each other in order to prevent attachment of a given ECU at an incorrect location. However, it can be desirable to attach two or more ECUs relatively close to each other. Therefore, a panel that has an improved ECU attachment structure would be desirable.